


Hugs Fix Everything!

by SentientSilvyn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hugs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSilvyn/pseuds/SentientSilvyn
Summary: You had noticed Caboose wasn't himself lately. With Tucker being, well, Tucker, it was up to you to figure out how to save your team member.Told from Agent Washington's perspective in early season 11!





	Hugs Fix Everything!

You’d noticed, lately, that Caboose wasn’t acting like himself.

They all knew he was missing Church. Every member of Blue Team was, even if most of them refused to admit it for various reasons. Tucker had some reputation to uphold. You, on the other hand, didn’t want to admit that Epsilon meant something to you again. 

But this wasn’t about you. While there wasn’t anything specific to protect themselves from, you couldn’t let your guard down. You’d been  _ trained _ to keep your guard up at all times. Now if only you could convince your good-for-nothing teammates to think similarly. 

This was about Caboose. About making him feel… human again. You knew the feeling. Knew the loathing that came with it. 

The one time you suggested he go for a walk, it didn’t really end very well. He took your advice, admittedly groaning about it the whole time, and came back with a mantis-class droid he thought was some kind of pet. A pet that would blow their brains out without so much as a second thought. 

That seemed to cheer him up. As long as he was with it.

The mantis, “Freckles”, couldn’t come inside the base, for obvious reasons. He was just so damn big. That left it up to you to attempt to keep him lively during meals, and before he fell asleep for the night.

You often heard him in his room, not quite sobbing, but definitely not happy. You caught yourself several times outside his door, not remembering how you got there, hand raised to knock.

This went on for weeks. Tucker had even started complaining about his constant mood swings to you. 

So, that’s how you ended up outside Caboose’s door once more. Thankfully, you remembered the trip getting there this time. You knocked softly, waiting a second before pushing the door open.

The sight that greeted you was about what you expected. Clothes littered the floor, his blanket was rumpled and gathered around his curled up form. 

You sat down on the end of his bed, and that's when he realised you were in the room.

“Agent Washingtub?” His voice was shaky, but at least he recognized you.

“Yeah, it’s me buddy. Thought you might not want to be alone.” He sat up, slowly. His hair was tousled, his blue tank too stained with tear marks.

And the next moment, you were crushed in a hug. You wrapped your arms around the giant of a man, though not as giant as Agent Maine was. His hands fisted in your shirt, threatening to tear the fabric. You’d find a new shirt.

You rubbed soothing circles on his back, just holding him. Once his hands began to loosen, you sat up a little taller, tucking his head under your chin. You murmured gentle words, feeling him relax under your grip. Soon soft snoring filled the room.

You laid him down, tucking him in under the covers, as if they were holding him just as tightly. 

Tomorrow, he would go back with Freckles, and enjoy his time there. But for now, at least he was sleeping.


End file.
